Percy Jackson and the Forgotten Heroes
by AllenMoyashiWalker
Summary: After Percy gets kidnapped by an invisible being, he is rescued by the lieutenant of a new group of half bloods that follow Chaos' orders. Percy then joins them as the commander, and fights a war against Kronos and Gaea. Completely different from other Chaos Fics, the only thing the same is that Chaos is in it. Rated T for a few swears, but nothing too bad. Percabeth.
1. I'm late

**This is my fist fanfic and stuff, so I could use a lot of constructive criticism, but I would prefer if you didn't say stuff like "you thing sucks!" because I already know that it does. I had one idea for the plot but I don't really like it very much, if one of you guys could help me out that would be great, and I would give you credit. Thanks you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I am not Rick Riordan, so, I can't own PJO. All Rights go to Rick Riordan.**

"Vlacas!" I muttered as I ran down the street.

I was late… yet again.

And I was running… yet again.

From the stupid Minotaur…. You got it, yet again.

Annabeth wasn't going to like it, but I was surrounded by mortals, and I didn't want them to see me get into a fist fight, or whatever it was that they saw, so I decided that I would continue sprinting until I reached an ally. Thank the gods that there were plenty of those here in New York City. I know, I know, not the smartest place to fight the Minotaur, you are supposed to jump out of his way while he's charging at you because he can't change direction well, and I can't do that in a narrow ally, blah blah blah.

But I have a plan… ish.

I sprinted down the street, until I reached an ally narrow enough for my purposes, and turned down it. I could hear the Minotaur not far behind me, running and snuffling too. Well, _I_ wasn't snuffling, but whatever, you get the picture. Why didn't this guy just lay off me? I mean _seriously,_ he had to have _something_ else better to do then chase a _very_ late demigod around New York? Just then, I sharply spun around and uncapped my pen, and _Riptide_ grew into a full length sword and embedded its self into the Minotaur's belly as he ran directly into its point. "Moo?" he said, and then exploded into golden dust, the way that monsters do, and I was completely covered in the Minotaur's sparkles. Eww. I recapped _Riptide _brushing myself off as well, and jogged out of the ally, and to Central Park, where I would be meeting up with Annabeth before we went back to Camp HalfBlood.

…..PAGEBREAK…..

I saw Annabeth before she saw me.

She was standing by an oak tree, leaning one shoulder against its trunk, reading a book. I smiled and snuck up behind her, and hugged her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. I felt her smile, and she turned her face to look at me.

"You're late," she said and she kissed my cheek, I turned my face as well and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry," I said. "I ran into something."

"Did you run here?" she asked, as she noted that I was breathing heavily. "Gods Percy, even if you were running a bit late, that doesn't mean you had to run here."

I sat down, resting my head on the trunk of the tree and answered, looking up at her and grinning, "Well, I wanted to see you."

She smiled and sat down next to me, "So, why were you running late?"

"The Minotaur."

"Again?" She stretched her legs and lied down, putting her head on my lap.

"You don't have to tell me," I said dryly. This had been the third time that this had happened; I was pretty much used to it now.

Annabeth smiled at me, and said laughing, "You'd think he would have gotten the message when threw him off that bridge."

I looked down at her and started to laugh, "Yeah he didn't stay dead very long, now did he though. Just my luck huh?"

"Seaweedbrain, you are going to continue to say that over, and over again, before you realize that you have the worst luck out of any one I have ever met, and that any monster you kill will just keep on coming back for more."

"Well," I retorted, as I touched her cheek, "I was lucky enough to meet you,"

She smiled, "That you were."

**First bit done :D! Okay any ideas for the plot? If so, write it in the review box- thingy, and if you do, you will get a virtual food item of your choosing! Thanks again,**

**SBS**


	2. I meet another egotistical monster!

**Hello again! Seaweedbrainsam here! I found an idea for my plot with the help of my friend at school. I asked her if she had any ideas and she said no, but then later chucked a piece of paper with plot ideas at my head which helped to fuel my idea! Also I would just like to thank Melanie (AKA Melran), my other friend at school who decided to read and edit my story! You rock! Well any ways, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, thus it would be impossible for me to own PJO!**

_I really am the luckiest person in the world_, I thought to myself, but I thought too soon. I guess I was wrong to assume that I could have a couple months of peace… Annabeth and I were sitting under the tree, talking about random stuff for about five minutes when something grabbed my ankle. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged across Central Park, probably attracting lots of weird looks too. Well, it wouldn't be the first time… I heard Annabeth yelling form behind me, and could see her running after me.

I twisted so now I was being dragged on my back, and struggled to reach for my pen. I felt every rock, every acorn that I passed over, and there were _a lot_ of them, ouch. Finally, I managed to get Riptide out and uncapped it. I slashed next to my ankle next to where this invisible force was cutting off my circulation - _nothing. _ I tried three more times and still Riptide made no contact with this- or at least I assumed it was, monster.

I twisted again and plunged Riptide into the ground. It went deep enough so its hilt was touching the grass. I felt an intense tugging on my arms as we lurched to a stop. I felt a few more tugs, as if the thing was trying to force me off my sword. There was a pause, but the grip was still as hard as ever on my ankle, so I still held on. Then after about five seconds… HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS! I was pulled so hard that my arms were dislocated and I was forced to let go of Riptide.

I watched as Annabeth and Riptide get smaller and smaller as I was dragged further. For the third time I twisted, so I could see where this thing was taking me, with my arms flopping uselessly on either side of me, hurting like Hades.

I turned to look at Annabeth, who was still running after me. She shouted something that sounded like, "Hold on!" I focused back to the front, just in time to prepare myself for a soon to be collision.

_OH SHIT! _I thought right before my head crashed into a rock, and I fell unconscious.

I had a dream that I was watching Annabeth; she was running as fast as she could over a grassy terrain. I looked in front of her and saw me; this must be when I was kidnapped. She ran and shouted to me, "Hold on!" and screamed when she saw my head hitting the rock. A trail of blood followed me and my captor. Man, my head was _really_ going to hurt when I woke up.

I looked back when she yelled for a second time and saw myself disappear as the monster dragged me into a hole in the ground. Annabeth reached it, but right when I had passed through, the ground had closed up, swallowing me whole. She began to franticly dig into the dirt, but she made as much progress as she would have if the dirt was concrete, no matter how hard she tried. There must have be a magical border on it, preventing her from penetrating the dirt.

Annabeth must have realized this too, because she sat down and started to cry. I flinched as I listened to her. After a bit she stopped sobbing, but with tears still leaking out of her eyes, she reached into her pocked, and pulled out a drachma. She then made an Iris message to camp and started to talk when Chiron's form appeared.

After she had explained what had happened, Chiron asked her a bunch of questions, but then stopped suddenly. "Child, look behind you. Is that Percy's sword?"

Annabeth looked behind her and gasped. She grabbed Riptide's hilt and pulled it from the ground. "Chiron, this shouldn't be here! It should have returned to Percy's pocket by now!"

"Hush child, I fear that this kidnapping was done by one who is very experienced in such dealings-"

"Chiron! They knew! They know about Percy's sword! They must have changed his pants so he has no pocket for the pen to return to! This wasn't random, it was planned!" She glanced down and found the cap to Riptide's pen form and gently recapped it.

"Return to camp, I shall send Blackjack to you. We must contact Sally as well. Oh, and Annabeth, we will save Percy from this. Don't worry." Annabeth nodded her thanks and swiped her hand across Chiron's image, breaking off the connection. I watched as she walked over to a tree and put Riptide into her pocket, and my dream began to fade…

I woke up in a dark cell (surprise, surprise). My arms were tied above my head, and my feet were shackled to the stone floor. I looked down at myself, but was extremely dizzy. My head was pounding and was aching as hard as if someone had hit it with a rock. Oh wait, that's right, that did happen. I probably had a concussion for all I knew.

I looked down my blood stained, blurry legs and was able to make out my pants. Annabeth was right; my pants now had no pockets. What used to be dark jeans, were now gray pocket less sweatpants. They must have changed them while I was out. Man, that's awkward.

I was still very dizzy. I tried to make out my cell, but what I saw kept shifting, like jello after you shake it. I wasn't going to be able to escape anytime soon if I was like this, with no sword, not being able to see, and being shackled like I was. I was weak_. I have to get out of here…_

_Clunk, clunk, clunk,_ I heard, as if something heavy was marching down a hallway outside of my cell. I watched as the door creaked open, it must have been very rusty, but nothing came through except for dusty light. At least nothing solid, from what I could observe…

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." _Oh, Hades no_, "As I would assume you have already guessed, I was the one who kidnapped you. There is NO escape. I have prevented that silly sword of yours from returning, which was the down fall of many of the other's plots who tried to do what I have done here. However, I decided to buy my time. I am smarter. I am-"

"Are you done yet?" I interrupted rudely, and smirked at the flustered "WAH'!" sound from the monster.

"I'm sorry, it's just every time this happens I go through the same thing, and you monsters always get all up in my face, and try to intimidate me, it's just annoying. Can we just get this show on the road?"

"Trust me demigod, by the time I am done with you, you will not be as cocky, you will be praying to your father, and every other god you can think of, but no one will be able to rescue you," I assume he was sneering, but I couldn't see him.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, do you look like anything? I mean, like do you have a visible form, or are you naturally invisible?"

"People often fear the unknown, and once that fear is prolonged, if the reality is worse than what they were expecting, the fear is increased tenfold. So, to answer your question, yes I do, and I will show you in time, but mark my words it is far more terrible than you can expect."

"I'll take your word for it," I said cockily, and grinned at him, though I actually did feel uneasy about it. This guy was bad, and the way he didn't take any of my cuts and slashes helped to increase that feeling. _I hope this guy isn't succeeding in breaking me… _I thought, and made a promise to myself and to Annabeth that I wouldn't let anything this guy said, or did, get to me, and I felt myself dosing off, or passing out, there really isn't that much of a difference, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Well there's the next chapter! I have an idea now for the plot, and it shall thicken in the next chapter. Thanks guys! Please review! **


	3. I get help from a ninja

**Hello, it's me in all my Seaweedbrain-ness, well here's the next chapter. Percy swears a ton, so sorry, but it is rated T, so yeah, sorry. I was in a weird mood when I wrote this… Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own PJO, all rights go to Rick**

About three weeks had passed since I was kidnapped from central park. I tried to get a connection with Grover, via empathy link, but it was no use, and it didn't help that I was getting weaker with each day.

He, arratoes (ar-raw-tose) as it turned out his name was, came twice a day. I would hear the door creak open, and then shortly after have a piece of bread shoved in my mouth and a weird jelly too. (He said the jelly was to keep me hydrated without using water)

Escape was the top priority, I needed to get out. I tried to pray to my father, but he never responded. As I had learned from my quest with Hazel and Frank, some places were beyond the gods…

It was harder than I could have ever imagined, escape. I mean this dude clearly had no life. From what I had learned, this guy had spent most of his spare time spying on me to learn about my strengths and weaknesses.

He pumped in dry air and gave me the jellies to drink, so I couldn't use the water. I barely move from my spot in my cell, and my whole body ached from the lack of movement. The only times that I was allowed to move, was when he brought me into another room down the hall, and beat me with a hard wooden stick. He said it would teach me "manners." Haha, like that would ever happen, he should have asked my middle school teachers.

But I was oblivious to the pain now.

Unfortunately for me, my being oblivious to the pain only pissed him off. Apparently my smack talk didn't help my case either… woops! I didn't want to give him his satisfaction.

I was also very curious.

"So," I said as I was re-shackled to the wall. "Why, again, are you invisible? I mean, I know what you told me, but I think there's more to it. Like, you don't want to show me your ugly face," I said smiling.

"Do not test me demigod, but if you wish to see me, than so shall it be." I watched as his imaged appeared. That was easier than I thought. I had been trying to get him to show me his appearance ever since I got here.

If I had blinked I would have missed it, but if it was slowed down, it would look like he was slowly becoming more solid. Not at all like how when Annabeth takes off her invisibility cap she shimmers into existence. Anyway, now I could see him clearly. _Holy Poseidon… _I stared at him in sick fascination, and horror at his appearance. And I thought Typhon was bad.

"I give you credit for not screaming demigod."

I didn't answer I only stared at him. At the half of a lumpy face that looked as if it was rotting, to his eye on the opposite side, which was damaged and covered in cataracts. To his various other pieces of him which looked like a sick jigsaw puzzle of _eww_.

"Do not disrespect me, for I can damage you until you look like me…" and he left, stomping off on mismatched feet.

After that chit-chat my days got worse. Instead of beating me one a day, we moved on to two or three. I was thin too, like, disgustingly thin.

I thought about what I could do to get this guy to let me go. I even thought about having a heart to heart with him, and say that there was no need to take out his anger on a defenseless demigod just because he was upset because he was ugly, but I would never get the chance.

One day I woke up to the door creaking open again.

Arratoes stomped in and glared down at me. "My employer has decided that we are done with you, and that he would like to see you in person before we decide anything differently." He pulled out his key and unlocked my shackles on my hands and feet. He pulled me up and I stumbled as I walked next to him, as he led me to his "employer."

My week legs tried and failed to hold my weight as we walked down the hall. Arratoes had to drag me for us to get there. When I fell for the fourth time, Arratoes gave up and carried me the rest of the way, flopping me onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Finally we reached the door.

The door was _huge_, like taller than Tyson, and Tyson is _tall_.

The doors swung open, though I didn't see anyone open them. I was carried into the throne room, and flung onto the floor. I couldn't even get up, I was so weak. I tilted my head to look up at the figure seated at the throne. It was Prometheus. Still as greasy as ever, I noted.

"Still doing the Titan's dirty work I see Prometheus?" I groaned from where I was laying, and Arratoes kicked me in the side. "oof! Go fuck yourself, Arratoes!"

"Ehem, Perseus Jackson, I have brought you here to make a proposal. For your freedom, I will offer you a position, as lieutenant in Kronos' new army."

"Oh gee," I said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted! So tell me Prometheus, I'm a bit curious, is your new army a club, or a cult?" Again, I was kicked in my side.

"It will grant you freedom, that should be enough to make you not refuse," Prometheus said, as if he was giving me a treat.

"Bite me. I'll never join you."

"Oh well, we thought as much. Well Arratoes, just kill him we don't need him anymo-" but his words were cut off but the giant doors swinging open on their hinges and crashing against the walls.

I glanced up at Prometheus terrified expression. "Now, now," I said. "Don't shit you self."

"SHUT UP JACKSON!" He screamed at me, but then glanced at the figure that entered. He was clad like ninja, only his uniform was grayish- blue. He had a scimitar out and charged into the room. Prometheus yelped and disappeared into a flash of light.

Arratoes growled and lifted his own sword and charged at the figure. The blue ninja did a flip over him and stabbed him in the side, and Arratoes exploded in golden dust. The dude ran over to me and gave me a piece of ambrosia.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, figuring this guy was probably better than Arratoes.

"I am Oliver O' Nealy, lieutenant to the Forgotten Heroes. I'm here to save you, and might I just say, you look like death."

"Yeah, no shit."

He grinned and did a cab whistle. A huge falcon glided in through the impossible large doors and into the throne room. Oliver picked me up and pushed me onto the falcon's back. "Dude you weigh, like nothing."

"Hey, I could be worse," I said in a chipper voice, grinning.

"No dude, you're in pretty bad shape, and I've seen some crazy shit," And with that cheery thought, he hoped on to the wolf's back and we raced out of my underground hell.

"So, Oliver, were exactly are you taking me?" I asked, as we flew over a forest

Oliver took off his hoot to reveal dark blond hair and blue eyes.

"To _our_ camp, it's in Maine."

"Oh, umm, about that, can you just drop me off on your way? My friends have been searching for me and stuff, and I need to get back," I asked hopefully.

"Tough shit."

"Okay then," I said and rolled off the back of the falcon and crunched through the branches of the trees. I felt my wrist break, probably just a buckle fracture, and three ribs crack, but because of my last month I didn't register the pain.

I stood up shakily, ignoring the shouts from Oliver, and stumbled as I attempted to run deeper into the forest. I hadn't walked, let alone run, minus my small travels down the hall to the torcher room in the past month, so I failed. My legs were so thin, and couldn't hold my frame and I fell.

I watched as Oliver dismounted, and came up next to me. He pulled something out of his pocket and looked down at me.

"Sorry dude, can't let that happen again," and he stabbed me with a needle and injected me with something that made me pass out.

**So did ya like it? If you have any new characters that you would like to add PM me and I'll see if I can find a spot. Thanks! **


	4. Annabeth's first POV in my story

**Okay, so the story is going to be mostly in Percy's POV, but every once in a while, I will throw in a different one when necessary, or when the readers tell me to. This one was my friend's idea, She said she wanted a bit more umm… *cough* *cough* 'Chemistry' between Percy and Annabeth, so this is Annabeth missing him. She might be a bit OC, but it is because this is Percy's third time going missing, right after they could have a chance to be together, she's really sad.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam: Did you know that Rick Riordan owns PJO?**

**Melanie: Yeah.**

**Sam: Dis you know that I don't own PJO?**

**Melanie: No Shit Sherlock. **

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth POV

Rachel pulled my arm, and dragged me across the grass towards the strawberry fields. Chiron gave us permission to go into the city, and have a girl's night out.

I stopped walking and Rachel continued to try to pull me forward. "No, Rachel, please. I'm not in the mood."

She stared at me for a moment, before letting go of my arm, and transferring her hand to my shoulder. "Annabeth, it's been three weeks."

"Don't act like I don't know!" I yelled back. I pulled out of her grip suddenly, tears threatening to spill. "I've known him longer, and have been through more with him! I can't just give up."

She looked at me hard.

"You don't know where to look. I don't even have a prophecy that co-" I looked at her as Rachel's hand fell off of my shoulder and flopped by her side. Her eyes glowed green and smoke issued from her mouth,

_The powerful hero who has since turned weak,_

_Will return once again to help Olympus at it's peak._

_He has gone through much, but still holds determination,_

_And so, He will return to his love one's location_.

Rachel fell, and I caught her before her head hit the ground. Her eyes opened and she gazed at me in shock. "Thank you," I said, and I helped her up.

"What exactly did I do?"

"I think you know," and I lead her to the big house.

We got to the big hous,e and I gave her to Chiron.

"Sorry Rachel, but I need to think on this one."

She nodded sympathetically, and I turned and walked out the door.

I wandered around camp not really knowing where I was going, and decided to walk past the canoe lake.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking by the canoe lake after archery, when I the back of my head was soaked, as if someone had sprayed me with a water-gun. _

_I spun around expecting to see Percy, but no one was there._

_I turned around and kept walking._

_Right as I turned another splash hit my head. This time, however, I spun around with my dagger in my hand, growling._

_I head laughter and turned to the tree that the sound was coming from. Percy was sitting in one of the tree's branches, laughing his head off._

_When he saw me fuming at him, it only made him laugh harder, which, in turn, made him fall out of the tree. _

_He landed with a crash, but still rolled on the ground, giggling._

_I rolled my eyes, and waited for him to tire out, and knelt down next to him. After about five minutes, he calmed down enough to sit crossed-legged facing me._

_Finally, he took in my glare, and grinned uneasily. I rolled my eyes and smiled, putting my hand on his chest, pushing him down so we were lying down in the grass._

_He kissed my hair, and I closed my eyes, leaning into the crook of his neck. We sat like that until we heard the horn for dinner._

_**End of Flashback**_

I stared out at the lake and allowed the tears to fall down my face.

I thought about Percy, and how much trouble he could get into without even trying. Kidnapping is a perfect example. I still don't know where he is though.

_Where are you SeaweedBrain?_

After dinner was over Chiron met up with me, and told me that all of the hero's that fought in the Titan war, or fought in the battles in Greece and Rome, were to get into the Delphi trucks.

We drove to Olympus, and loaded up the elevator. It took us three trips, but eventually we all made it to the 600th floor.

We all sat down in front of the thrones and waited. Shure enough, after about five minutes there where twelve flashes, and the thrones we occupied by the twelve Olympians.

"You all are probably wondering why I have called you all here," Zeus said, his voice echoing around the throne room, "But you all are being offered immortality, as a reward for your services to Olympus."

I watched as he asked each of us if we accepted his offer, and dreaded the moment when he got to me.

It came all too soon.

"Annabeth Chase, do you accept my gift?" He asked.

"No," I said, "Not unless Percy has it too."

"Well seeing as how he is still missing, this is an impossibility," He answered, obviously annoyed.

"Thank you for your offer my lord," I said, "But, I must decline."

Zeus looked at me angrily. "For your information, Daughter of Athena, Gaia is rising, as well as Kronos. We need all of our best warriors immortalized to ensure the best performance possible."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do." He snapped his fingers, and I started to glow. _No,_ I thought, _No, this can't be happening. _

I closed my eyes, and when the intense light dimmed I looked down.

My body was glowing gold.

I fell to my knees, and gripped my hair. _No, Please, no! Percy, please forgive me…_

And I cried, tears rolling down my face and falling to the floor.

Kind of a filler chapter. Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll give you a virtual fish thinggie! (^._.^)


	5. On My Way

**Hey guys, SeaweedbrainSam here! Here is chapter five, back in Percy's POV. I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers, and favoriters, and reader. You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that I own PJO of HOO? I don't, all rights go to Rick.**

Percy POV

I woke up sitting on a veranda looking over at a clearing in the middle of the woods. I was sitting in a rocking chair drinking liquidized cookies out of a bendy straw in a glass. This reminded me of when I had woken up at Camp for the first time.

I groaned and sat up a little straighter in my rocker, and looked around. This place was a lot like camp. There was a rock wall, an archery range, pavilion and arena. The porch that I was sitting on was attached to a big mansion on top of a hill, allowing me to see far.

I turned around when I heard a creaking on the floorboards, and saw Oliver walking towards me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Are you a satyr?" I asked in response. Look, I'm sorry, but now this guy was reminding me of Grover. I mean, here I am waking up, at a camp, drinking nectar from a glass?

Thinking of Grover made me sad. I wondered what my friends were thinking. Annabeth was probably thinking how I could be such a Seaweed brain to get myself kidnaped twice so quickly.

Oliver looked perplexed. "What? No! I'm a demigod! Do these look like hooves to you?" He pulled up his pant leg to show off normal human legs.

"Sorry," I said. "Er, so where am I?"

"The Camp of the Forgotten Heroes, Nebraska." He answered as he crossed his arms, looking at me as if he was making sure I didn't book it if he looked the other way.

"Oh," was all I could think of saying. "So um, are you guys forgotten? How?"

"We were all heroes at some point. Some of us were great, others not so much, but all of us were left behind. We founded this place after the fall of Rome. We find and recruit new, well more like old campers, and we train hard."

"How come Zeus didn't blow us up while we were riding?" I mean, here I was in the sky, talk about a flying target with a sigh, _Shoot here! Win a Prize!_

"Well, when we went looking for you, we knew that you were the son of Poseidon and stuff, so we took precautions. Zeus seems to like you more since the Giant war, and gave you a break. We told him we were coming."

"I need to get back; I have to tell my friends what happened! They need to know that Kronos is coming back, and I don't belong here, I'm not forgotten, yet."

"I can't let that happen. We need you."

"Why? And who do you answer to."

"Chaos."

I stared at him like he was a little cooky. "No," I decided, "you're lying."

Just then a figure walked through a black swirling portal. He looked like any other Greek god, only he radiated more power than any other god I've ever met, even more power than Kronos or Gaea.

He had dark hair and tanned skin but had bright blue eyes, even more bright than Talia's.

"As you have probably guessed, I am Chaos!" He grinned at me, and I raised one eyebrow.

"Um… nice to meet cha'" I said and shook his outstretched hand.

"Look I now that you don't want to stay here, and I know that you need to go home, but our goal is the same as yours at your camp. We need you to become our commander because you are the best hero to ever live. We are only asking you to train here for, I don't know six months?" he looked at Oliver for confirmation, he nodded. "Yes, six months, to train and prepare yourself, and we in turn will go and help your camp and rescue them, and the word from a certain terrible, and deadly fait!"

I was still unsure, but he put a hand on my shoulder and, said quietly to me. "You will go back to camp, but this way you will have us in the war, we will be your backbone, and support."

I looked at him, "Will I be able to contact camp?"

Chaos grimaced, "No, um, our borders will not allow that, and nor will the gods."

I didn't like it, and neither would Annabeth, but the camp needed more fighters; they could make the difference in a battle. I needed to separate my own personal wants from this decision; people's lives were going to be effected.

"I'll do it."

Chaos grinned, "Fantastic! Good for you because Zeus said that if you did anything different he would blast you straight down to Tarterus!"

"Um… Okay?"

"Oh, and once last thing, you must be made immortal."

"No way in hades is that going to happen."

"I think that this will change your mind." Chaos formed a portal and I watched as Zeus told Annabeth that she was being offered immortality.

Her face became angry, and she yelled at him, saying that if I wasn't immortal, than she wasn't going to be either. He just shook his head, and told her that she had to except it because she was one of the best fighters, and having her be immortal would prove a great asset in the battles.

She was yelling now, but Zeus didn't listen, the bastard. He snapped his fingers, and Annabeth began to glow. She looked down and noticed that she now had a golden aura, and fell to her knees, crying.

I stared at the images in horror, when Chaos' voice broke my train of thought. "Do you except? Immortality cannot be removed once it had been given, unless the being fades. It's the only way that you and your girlfriend will find happiness."

I nodded, and thought about how I was going to punch Zeus in the face when I saw him next, for making Annabeth cry.

I practiced every single day, and hardly got any sleep, four hours on a good day, and used the time training. Six months had passed since I first arrived here. We were going go back to camp soon, I smiled at the thought. I thought back to my testing…

_Flashback_

"Okay so we are going to send animations in increasing numbers, and skill level. You must make it to level twenty five to be a member. We have up to one hundred sixty for our members, but that takes some work, and effort to get to that level. Finally, we have the unbeatables, which are about twenty five levels, that no one has ever beaten, just for an extra challenge," Oliver finished speaking, and pointed for me to go into the center of the arena.

Level one was just one animation, level five was ten, and level ten was twenty five, but every two levels, the difficulty would increase.

I held riptide still after I had slashed through the last animation of level twenty five. Oliver stared at me in shock. "I, um… have some experience with stuff like that," I said.

Still he just stared. Then he coughed, and looked at me, eyes still wide, "Congratulations, Perseus Jackson, official member of the Forgotten Heroes, and Commander of the troops."

After that day I continued my training nonstop. I had to prepare myself for the war ahead. In the first month I finished level one hundred sixty.

The unbeatable were true to their reputation, and it took me two weeks to get through the first five levels. By the end of the third month, though, I had finished.

Now I just practice with the various levels. I had been practicing sensing presences. I had been practicing doing the different levels blindfolded .I had a lot of time on my hands. I can't sleep, because I'm worried.

Finally the six months have passed. I was doing the third unbeatable blindfolded, when I felt someone watching me. I only had one animation left, so I quickly ran up to it, and did a flip in the air over its head. I spun around suddenly and impaled it in between its metal shoulder blades with my sword.

I took off the navy blue cloth, and turned around to face Oliver. His mouth was open, and I could count his teeth.

"Nice gold," I said referring to a filling.

He shook his head, and looked at me offended, "Hey when I was younger, and I needed a filling, they only had gold and silver!"

"How old are you?"

"Eighty six, this December." I stared at him in shock; it's hard to think of your friend to be as old as a grandfather.

He smirked at me, than smiled more kindly, "were leaving now."

My heart skipped a little in my chest.

"Like, right now?"

"Yeah, kind of."

I jump in the air, fist pumping. I sprinted down to my cabin (which was also a Poseidon cabin, like camp Halfblood), and grabbed my pre-packed bag.

We would be traveling to camp via falcons, and cars, all together the ride would take about a day and a half for Oliver and I, and four days for the rest of the army. Oliver and I decided that we would go together so that we could talk to camp about the Forgotten Heroes, even thought they had already been briefed by Zeus. We also didn't want them to be intimidated by our numbers.

I walked up to a podium to talk to the campers who would be going to Camp Halfblood. I was comfortable with the campers, and was close friends with Oliver, and a few others. Everybody at camp was close; they all shared similar worries, experiences, and troubles.

"Hey guys," I said casually, "So, as you know we are going to be heading to New York to help Camp Halfblood, some of your guy's original camp. I know that you all have mixed feelings of this place, because you were forgotten, but I was there recently, and I can tell you that the people there are good.

"Now the mission that we have been supplied with is to aid the camp with the upcoming war against Gaia, and Kronos. I can tell you that this isn't our average dracaena- hellhound hunting expedition," some of the soldiers laughed, "But is a full blown war. However, I know that we will fight bravely, and heroically. We will win."

Cheers broke out in the audience, and I watched as the pack of soldiers raced towards the vans.

I was just about to turn around when a voice penetrated my thoughts, _Hey boss nice speech. _I jumped.

"Blackjack?" Oliver looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I shook my head, and turned around.

_The one and only boss._

_Where are you?_

_Here. _Blackjack suddenly came into view, and cantered up to me, shifting from hoof to hoof, obviously excited.

"Percy, what the hades is this?" Oliver asked.

_I could say the same to you!_ Blackjack yelled in my head, offended.

"Um, this is Blackjack my Pegasus," I told Oliver.

"Well this makes things a lot easier, now you don't have to 'rent a falcon.'"

I nodded, and mounted Blackjack.

"We should probably get going if we want to get there tomorrow at noon."

"Yeah, let's go," Oliver said, and made a loud cab whistle to Ember, his pet giant falcon that he had used to rescue me from Arratoes.

Ember came running past the 'big house' and stopped by Oliver. Oliver jumped on top of the giant bird, and nodded that he was ready.

_Alright buddy lets go._ I thought to Blackjack, and to myself, _Let's go home._  
**Hope you all liked it! The plot is thickening! Please review; this time if you do, you can have a virtual bunny thingy.**

**(\_/) **

**(0.0)**

**(The one here's name is Pojo)**


	6. You know that awkward moment when

**Hey, hey, hey. Sam here with Chapter six! Thank you all who are reading this. I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

We had been traveling for over a day now, and I closed my eyes, savoring the first moments of peace that I had experienced since was kidnapped. I let my mind lull, listening to the constant, even beating of Blackjack's wings, and feeling the wind blow in my face. Suddenly, Oliver's voice broke into my consciousness, "Hey man, look!"

I opened my eyes, and was surprised that we got here so quickly. Sure enough, there was Camp Halfblood, nestled on Long Island Sound. My heart skipped, and I looked over at Oliver's uneasy face.

"Dude, chill. This will be no biggy. Chiron knows that we are coming, and he knows me, so it will all go down smoothly. You see that big pine tree over there?" he nodded, "We're going to land bellow it and walk up the hill. Ignore the dragon Peleus, he'll recognize me."

"What if we meet an armed guard?"

"I told you, they know me," and with that I led Blackjack into a decent, and landed below Thalia's Pine.

We left Blackjack and Ember behind, and started to climb the hill. As we walked past Peleus, he looked at us, and noticed me. He sniffed the air, and I smiled.

"Hey boy, how've you been?" Satisfied, the dragon resumed his previous position, with his head resting in the crook of his elbow.

We continued up, and soon we were at the top of the hill. Sure enough, an armed guard of about ten campers was waiting. Judging by their attitudes, Chiron hadn't told them that we were coming.

A girl detached herself from the crowd. She was wearing a helmet that was shaped like a boar, and she stared at us, "Not another step forward, or else you shall taste _maimer_."

"Yeah, okay whatever, Clarisse," I shot back.

"W-what? H-how? How do you know my name?" She shuddered out.

"Seriously you don't remember me?" I asked, and pushed off my black sweatshirt's hood to show my face.

"What the Hades are you doing here, Prissy? You're supposed to be dead," which, from Clarisse was a warm and friendly greeting.

"Nice to see you too. Is Chiron around? We need to talk to him."

"Are you fucking with me Jackson?"

"Um… no?"

"You've been missing for six fucking months! Six shitty months! Annabeth is practically dead with depression, and all you can do is say is 'gimme Chiron!'" Her face was red with anger, but that wasn't even close to what I was thinking.

I snapped, "Shut your mouth Clarisse! First, any idiot would know that Chiron would know where Annabeth is. Second, I can't put myself first here, I'm not the one in charge. And third, don't you dare say that I don't care, or that I am ignoring Annabeth. Not a single day went by that I didn't want to come back here, and make sure she was okay, and that she knew that I was alive, so don't say something like that if you can't back it up!" I practically screamed at her.

She looked at me, and shook her head. "I'm sorry Percy, that was out of line," she said quietly, "I guess that you being gone wasn't easy on anyone here. Come on, I'll take you to Chiron."

She motioned with her arm for us to follow, and quietly we went around the border guard, and up the big house steps. Clarisse paused in front of the border guard and snarled in a menacing tone, "Don't even think about telling people about this. We need to wait for Chiron's order. Got it?" They all nodded, and she met up with us on the porch.

Clarisse didn't knock, and just walked straight in. Oliver and I followed through the front hall, and waited as she knocked on Chiron's private room's door.

"Enter."

Clarisse went in first, followed by me, then Oliver.

"Why, Clarisse, what brings you into my office?" than he noticed me, I swear that he jaw could have touched the ground. "Percy?" he asked.

I nodded, and was about to say hello, but quicker than I would have thought possible he wheeled away from his desk (being in wheelchair form) and hugged me tightly.

When he pulled away, he looked at my exposed arm. My sleeves were rolled up, showing my scars from Arratoes five months ago. The scars were mostly on my arms, but they also were on my back and legs too. They weren't bad scars, they were lighter, but still visible, just a reminder of what had happened.

"What did they do to you Percy?" Chiron whispered.

I shook my head and smiled, "Another time," I said as I pulled down my sleeves.

He nodded his understanding, "I see…" he said, lost in thought, the way he does when he is thinking about tragic stories of campers and heroes. Really cozy stuff. He shook his head and looked at me, all business, "As you know, I have been informed of your arrival. Well, I didn't know that you would be here, but the only things left are you informing the camp, and that can be done at dinner. I assume that you would like to catch up with friends and family?" I nodded, and Chiron wheeled himself out of the office.

Once we were on the porch, he changed into his Centaur form. "Come, we must see Annabeth," With that, we were off. _Oh my gods, what was Annabeth going to say?_

For the first time Chiron, or anybody for that matter, noticed Oliver walking behind me.

"Oliver, is that you?" Chiron asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, sir," Oliver answered, not looking at Chiron.

"What happened? We searched for years, but you never turned up."

"After mine and Rick's quest to retrieve Hera's Peacock from the Island of the Sirens failed, I returned to camp, but was hated for the loss of Rick. Chaos took me in as lieutenant."

Chiron nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that that happened."

"It's okay, I found my second home, and now I am even more comfortable there, than I ever was here, so it was all for the best."

I looked at Oliver curiously; I had never heard his story, only rumors. We were in front of the Athena cabin._ Oh shit._

Chiron galloped up to the door and knocked. "Annabeth dear, it's important that you come out, someone is here to see you."

The door creaked open, and Annabeth's head poked out.

"Chiron, please, I don't want to talk to Rache-" She saw me and immediately stopped talking.

She scooted out of the door frame and tentatively walked up to me. She rested her hand on my cheek, and I covered it with my own.

"Are you real?" she said as her eyes filled with tears. I could only nod. She put her other hand on my face, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we pulled away we hugged. She was crying into my shoulder, and I patted the back of her head comforting her.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth."

"No, I am. Percy, we need to talk."

I nodded, and after a nod from Chiron, followed her to a secluded spot on the beach.

"I am so sorry Percy, I didn't mean too. It all happened so fast-" I put my finger on her lips, and she looked up into my eyes.

"I already know. It's okay, I am too."

She looked at me and blinked. "How?"

I explained how Chaos wanted me to be his commander, and told me that I would have to be immortal. How I refused, but then was shown the image of her becoming immortal, and then me agreeing to becoming immortal after that.

"It's okay, I know you didn't want to do it," I said, smiling kindly at her.

She shook her head and smiled.

"I do need to apologize though, Annabeth."

She looked shocked at that, "Why? You were kidnapped! You had nothing to do with it."

"But I did have a choice," she looked at me curiously, so I continued, "I could have denied Chaos' wishes, and came back here. I didn't though."

"Percy Jackson, don't even think about giving me that crap. You did what you did so that the camp and the rest of western civilization could survive and be safe. Plus," she said pushing me down so that I was laying on the sand with her on top of me, "It was only six months, and now we have eternity," and she kissed me.

**Next chapter will be on Percy meeting up with his parents and possibly other friends. I hope you liked it! Please Review! Please PM!**

**This Chapters reward for reviewing/ PM'ing shall be a virtual teddy bear!**

**(0.0)**

**o_o**


	7. Hey mom

**Hello again. Chapter seven is now up for readin'. A special thanks to Melanie, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam: (singing) If I had a million dollars! ****Oh la la la!**

**Melanie: Sam! ****Shut it!**

**Sam: Yeah I don't have a million dollars. Nor do I own 'If I Had a Million Dollars,' by the BareNaked Ladies, or PJO and HOO, by Rick Riordan. All Rights go to them.**

Oliver followed me to the pavilion, where we would be telling the camp about the forgotten heroes. Oliver carried the CFH (Camp of the Forgotten Heroes) laptop, which pretty much had all of our information. The laptop had personal records, an infirmary log, construction records, basically anything that went on at the CFH.

Chiron led us up to the front of the pavilion, to where he usually makes his speeches. He stood in front of the campers to introduce us, "Good evening, I have brought before you the people who will help to save us in our attempts to defeat Gaia and Kronos. One of whom, is our very own Percy Jackson!"

Cheers followed Chiron's words as Oliver and I walked forward. Word had leaked out about my arrival, which I was grateful for. I didn't want all of the attention for returning, especially since I was kind of ashamed of getting kidnapped in the first place.

"Hey guys, I know that it's been awhile, but I am glad to represent the Forgotten Heroes. These guys will really help us in the war. They are trustworthy too, if it wasn't for them, specifically Oliver, I would be dead right now. The rest of us should be here in a day or so. Thanks guys."

Oliver and I walked to our separate tables, because CFH was also designed like Camp Halfblood - we decided to sit at our godly parent's table. Oliver ate at the Apollo table, and I ate at the Poseidon table.

The next day I decided to contact Sidney, the girl who was in charge of the troops, and their progress making it to camp. She said that they should be expected to arrive late tonight.

Because we had a day to waste, Annabeth and I decided to visit my mother and Paul. Now that I think back on it, it was pretty stupid that we didn't call ahead, but I was excited, and I usually rely on Annabeth to remind me to do stuff like that.

Argus drove us, and before we knew it we were in front of my mother's building. My hands were shaking. _Why am I so nervous? I'm going to see my mother, not Hades, for Zeus' sake!_

Annabeth and I thanked Argus, and walked up the granite steps, up to the door. I held open the door for Annabeth and she thanked me, smiling.

As we walked through the lobby, the lady at the desk waved and said hello to me. Annabeth stiffened beside me. I hurried us along and pressed the up button on the elevator.

When the doors slid open, we walked in.

"What number?" Annabeth asked me.

"Er… four."

She looked at my shaking hands, and then to my face sympathetically.

"Percy Jackson, are you afraid to see your mother?"

"In a way, yes," I said defiantly, trying to keep what little dignity I had.

She walked up to me and hugged me. "Don't worry, this is your mom! She will be so happy to see that you're okay. Watch, I bet she even has blue cookies baking."

_Man,_ I thought,_ She's trying to make me feel at ease by making me think that there is a likelihood of cookies waiting… That kind of makes me feel like a fatass…_

"Have you talked to her since… you know?"

"Of course. I mean, she's a lot like she was last time, Percy, sad and worried, but hopeful. Your mom believes in you, Percy. She knew that you would come back okay. It was just a matter of time."

I nodded my gratefulness as the elevator door opened. We walked down the hall until we reached door number 457. I took a deep breath and knocked.

There was movement on the other side of the door, like someone had fallen.

"I sense something…" I muttered, and Annabeth looked at me with curiosity.

My eyes widened as I realized something, "Oh shit!"

I rammed my shoulder into the door and forced it open. My mother and Paul were tied up to kitchen table chairs with duct tape with a Telkine was hovering over them.

I sprinted and uncapped Riptide. I easily cut it down, and watched as the monster burst into dust. I dropped my sword and ran to my mother and Paul. I carefully cut the duct tape with a small CFH administered knife that we all were required to keep on us at all times.

"Percy?" my mother asked, and I looked at her eyes. There were tears in them.

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank the gods!" She hugged me hard, nearly knocking me down, "They all said that you were dead! They even burned your shroud after the first month, but I never lost hope. I knew you would come back. I knew my baby boy would come back, because he always does."

She pulled away and she was smiling now, but her smiled soon faded as she looked at my arm. _Seriously? Fuck! This is the third time that this has happened!_

"Percy, what happened?"

"Nothing," I said, as I pulled my arm away, only to have her grab it, and pull it closer for her to look at it.

"Percy, what happened?" she said it more forcefully this time, but I really didn't want to have people moping about what had happened, especially, because I was so ashamed of how I got myself into the situation in the first place.

"He won't tell anyone, Mrs. Jackson, I tried already, and so did Chiron," Annabeth said with her arms crossed looking out the window. It was true; after Annabeth and I went to the beach, she had tried to grill me for information.

My mom's eyes flashed towards mine.

"Look, I just don't want you guys to freak out. They aren't even that bad. See, they aren't dark and they aren't even that thick."

My mom continued to look at me. Usually this look would make me crack, and I would spill the beans, but not this time. This time was different.

"Okay, fine, but please tell us something about what happened when you were gone?" I nodded. She probably thought that I would slip up, "Good, then let's take this into the kitchen, and talk over some cookies."

We all made are way into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Annabeth and I sat next to each other across from my mom and Paul. Mom took out some freshly baked blue cookies and some glasses with a pitcher of lemonade. We all thanked my mom, and I got ready to tell my story.

"Okay, so the monster that kidnaped me was Arratoes, or the invisible being. He kept me for about three weeks, when I was summoned to _, and he offered me a spot as lieutenant of Kronos' and Gaia's army. I refused, obviously. He was about to kill me when this guy named Oliver saved me, and brought me to the CFH, aka the Camp of the Forgotten Heroes," I told them about Chaos' offer, and it's requirement how I had done it because Annabeth was also immortal, and how I had trained ever since.

"What kind of training?" My mom asked.

"Oh well if you want to join CFH, you have to past some tests, and after that you can do training courses and levels to test yourself."

"How many levels are there?" This time it was Annabeth who asked.

"One hundred sixty normal levels, and twenty-five unbeatables." I winced knowing exactly where this was going to go.

"Oh," said Paul, "why are they called that? Has no one seriously beaten them? How hard are they?''

"Well, um, you see, each level you are fighting automations, so as the level increases so does the number of automations, and the skill level of the automations. Some people have beaten the higher leveled ones, but not many. The unbeatables are," I chuckled, "very difficult."

"So," Paul pressed, "Has anyone beaten them?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" Shit I was hoping I could avoid this. Thank you Fates, and note the sarcasm.

"I mean, I have."

"Anyone else?"

I started to play with the ice in my cup, and I shook my head.

"You've beaten every level of training that the CFH has to offer?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised!" I defended, "If I succeeded, the troops feel more confinement in me, and try harder themselves. It also was a way to pass the time."

"What did you do after that? Just redo the levels?" My mom asked.

"I tried them with different variables."

Clearly annoyed with the lack of information my mom was receiving, she pressed me more, "Like what Percy?"

"Well, right now I am working on the fourth unbeatable blind folded, and I'm working on sensing monster presences and other things."

"Oh, that explains how you knew to break open the door," Annabeth stated.

I nodded, then grinned, "Oliver always used to tease me about how I should take a break from my training. Now I have proof that it was worth it."

We than talked about lighter things, like how my mom had published a new book, and how Paul was now teaching a class for each grade, not just for freshmen and sophomores.

Glad that the topic of conversation was now not about me, I relaxed, and took another sip of lemonade.

**Sorry about the Percy OOCness. I just wanted his mom to know about what happened. I mean, if your son came back home covered in scars, you would interrogate him too. The next chapter I will have it be Annabeth POV, and she will be grilling Oliver for information on Percy.**

**Please review! If you do you will get virtual ice-cream!**

**O**

**O**

**\/**

**(if you haven't noticed I'm running out of keyboard-picture gift ideas…)**


	8. Sneaky Dealings

**Hello Seaweed here! Thank you all for reviewing. They make me really happy! :D I just got back from vacation. Did you know that they make nutella flavored ice cream? It is EPIC.**

**Anywhoo on with the next chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

I was wandering around, waiting for Percy to get back. I was so glad to have him back. It's a relief to see him back and safe, but I was worried about him too. After he had been kidnapped, something happened. He didn't want to tell us what they did to him.

As I passed the arena, I noticed Oliver practicing against the stuffed dummies. I remember that he was the one who rescued Percy, so I decided to thank him. He would also know what happened.

"Hi," I said as I walked over, "I just wanted to thank you for saving Percy. I don't think any of us would have been able to get pass losing him."

He stopped swinging and looked at me, "He's a good man."

I smiled; he had called Percy a man. I hadn't really noticed it, but Percy had really grown up.

"Something's been bothering me. Please can you tell me what happened when Percy was kidnapped? I've seen the scars, I know that he's been through so much pain, but he's not telling me, as if he's trying to protect me from the truth."

He walked over to his bag and picked up his water bottle. "It's not my place to tell. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't do that to him."

I nodded, smiling; I'd expected as much, "You're a good friend Oliver."

He grinned, "I'd like to think so."

I looked down and noticed the laptop that they had used for their presentation, poking out from under the bag.

The laptop that carried all of their information.

The information that I needed.

The forming of an idea.

"Connor! Travis! Get off of you lazy asses and get out here!" I shouted as I knocked on the door to the Hermes cabin.

The door was flung open and the brothers were facing me, "Geez Annabeth, calm down. What do you want?"

"I need something to be stolen."

Their eyes lit up at that and they leaned in. I told them about the laptop and how I needed the CFH files. When they looked at me like I was crazy, I rolled my eyes and said, "It's about Percy." They nodded their understanding.

I turned around after they had agreed, but was stopped by Connor's voice, "Hang on Annabeth, what's in it for us?"

"Bragging rights."

When they looked at me skeptically I went on, "You guys would have stolen from the lieutenant of Chaos' army, that's huge."

Travis smirked and looked at his brother. I thought that they were about to agree, but than my worst fears were realized when Travis said, "Kitchen duty."

"For a month," Connor added.

I groaned, but nodded. This was going to be a long month. But, as a daughter of Athena, I'll do anything for information, especially when it has to do with a stubborn boyfriend.

I had my back against a tree, waiting for the return of either the Stolls, or Percy. Surely neither of them should be taking this long.

I thought about Percy, would he be mad knowing what I was doing? Mad, maybe, or perhaps disappointed? I didn't know, but I was worried, he brushed off the effects of his injuries like they weren't anything at all, but they weren't_ nothing_. I wanted to help him heal.

Finally, the cracking of twigs alerted me that the Stolls had arrived, because not even Seaweedbrain could make _that_ much noise. Sure enough, they both rounded a tree and were facing me with huge grins on their faces. They held out, not a laptop, but a shiny contraption, like a flat flash drive. I gingerly took it from them and started examining it.

"It works like a flash drive, it has all of the information stored on that laptop on it," Travis said.

"This way you can take your time looking at the info," Connor continued.

"But I would use a new laptop, because there is a shit load of info on that thing."

"It might be too much for a laptop that already has stuff on it to handle."

"Go ask a Hephaestus kid to help make you one with a ton of memory space on it," Travis suggested.

I thanked them, and made my way to talk to Leo, but their voices continued.

"And remember our deal Annabeth," Connor's voice said.

"Yeah, kitchen duty for a month… starting, hmm, let's say tomorrow?" Travis taunted.

I gritted my teeth and continued on my way, listening to their delighted giggles and high fives.

I got to the Hephaestus cabin and it was Leo who answered my knock. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap.

"Hey, can you make me a laptop really quickly, that has a ton of memory space on it?"

He looked at me groggily.

"Oh, and that is compatible with this contraption?" I held out the fat flash drive.

"Um, yeah sure, hang on," his voice was followed by banging sounds, and general chaos.

His face popped out again and he held out a sleek laptop that had an "Eta" on the front cover.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed it from him.

"Yeah, sure… whatever…" he said, followed by a huge yawn.

I left him to his nap, and ran into the woods so I could look at the card in private.

Finally, I reached a clearing with an oak tree in the middle. I sat down, and leaned my back against the trunk. I looked around; Percy was taking a _really_ long time.

I opened the laptop and plugged in the card. The screen flashed with loading symbols for about five seconds and then new icons littered a black screen.

I scanned through them and found the one labeled 'infirmary log'. I clicked on it and was relieved to find a search bar. I typed in Perseus Jackson, and clicked enter.

Surprised, I found that there were many files, all organized by date. Looking through them I found that they all were from over work.

I clicked on a random one, and read it quickly,

_Patient had passed out from over exertion. Witness Oliver Greenwood reports that the patient has been training for at least thirty six hours, only breaking too eat or use the restroom. No sleep occurred during this time. Only short breaks were used during this time…_

It continued on about how Percy was now on an IV, and was in the infirmary for a total of two days.

"Oh, Percy," I whispered, and backed up so I could find the one that dated to be a little over five months ago. This was also the first file recorded.

The file had pictures too, because there were injuries involved. I read though this one more carefully.

_Patient has received multiple injuries from multiple weapons, and has been suffering from malnutrition. Broken bones include multiple breaks and fractures_ _to the ulna, radius, ribs and clavicle. There is evidence of previous breaks, not all set correctly. Resetting will be required. _ _Patient has also received a head injury. This head injury has resulted in a concussion…_

It continued on about the diagnostics, and the amount of nectar he had consumed. I looked down at the pictures, and my hand flew to my mouth and I felt the tears falling down my cheeks.

The pictures were horrible; they were of bruises, gashes, skin clinging to bones. Percy had gone through Hades when he went missing.

"Hey Annabeth, What are you looking at?"

I jumped out of my skin and let out a small scream. I looked behind me to see him, though I already recognized the voice.

"Holy Zeus, Percy, you scared the shit out of me," I said with a hand on my chest breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry; I guess you were so focused on your thing that you didn't hear me, usually you do. So, whatcha' looking at?" he asked as he cupped my face in his hand. He looked at me with concern as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I had to find out what happened. I want to make you feel better, so I looked at your infirmary log, so that I could see what happened while you went missing," I said hurriedly.

He looked into my eyes sadly, and nodded. "I guess I should have told you sooner. To be truthful, it wasn't that I didn't want you to know, but I was ashamed of myself."

"Why?"

"Of how I could get myself in that kind of situation," He said with a small smile as he helped me up.

He held me close, and I rested my face in the crook of his neck. I felt so at ease, standing there with him, but those feelings were soon shattered by his next words.

"Annabeth," He whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry. I have to go again."

**So sorry about the cliff hanger, but it seemed like a good way to stop. I wanted to give Percy a bit of attention here I don't know why just felt like it. Well next chapter will be on Percy's POV about him and his father's chit chat.**

**Please review!**

**Gift of the chapter if you review…**

**A virtual nifty little robot!**

**. .**

**\ /**

**[O_O]**

**o[U]o**

**ll**


	9. I am so Sorry

I love writing in Percy's POV :D I struggle with Annabeth's grr. Anywhooo, this chapter would have basically zilch when It comes to romance, if it wasn't for my two friends Melanie (different from my uber fantastic editor) and Juli. I am single, and have absolutely no romantic history what so ever, so they helped me out with this with their colorful imagination. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: OOPs I forgot this in the last chapter, so for this chapter and the one before it… I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO. ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN.

Percy's POV

I walked in the opposite direction as Annabeth, who was going towards camp, and I was going towards my father, who was currently standing in the surf.

When I got over to him, he was now facing out to the ocean, and I stood next to him.

"Perseus."

"Father," I replied, wondering if this was a joke. Now, my father and I were on pretty good terms.

I mean ever since the whole, "oh shit! The world is in jeopardy, yet again!" thing, Zeus loosened up the rules of god/ demigod relations, quite a bit, so we were allowed to see each other more often.

Like, my dad always creams me at pool, but I kick his ass at poker.

About the casino/ bar games, my dad is the freaking god of the sea; he needs his time to relax too, so I used to get a call from him every week or so challenging me to a game.

I looked at my father's face out of the corner or my eye, and saw that he was starting to smile.

"Percy!" he practically shouted as he crushed me in a hug.

"Er, hi dad, what's up?" I said through a mouth of Hawaiian shirt.

"What's up? That's all you can say after six months Percy? I thought that you went 'belly up'" he asked somewhat angrily.

"Yeah I mean you knew right? I thought you did because Chaos said that the gods knew."

"No, I didn't Percy, but Zeus has informed me of what has happened from when you first where kidnapped to now. I must say, I'm sorry m' boy."

"Hey, don't worry about it dad. Kronos just wanted to be a dick again, no worries."

"Hmm, yes," my father mused, "he can be a douche."

We both nodded, lost in thought.

"Well," My father said, breaking the line of silence, "I am so sorry to do this to you, but we need you, Percy, at my Palace. It's Tyson, all of the Generals. Besides him, they've all been killed. He is in critical condition, so the troops don't have a leader. We are being attacked by Oceanus, and without a leader who can get close to the troops, we don't have hope."

"What about Chaos? I want to help dad, but if he wants me here, than I must stay with my own men."

My father nodded his understanding, "I have talked to him, and he was quite okay with it. Only, you can only stay for a week at most, than you must return back."

"Okay dad, I will, just give me a day until noon tomorrow, so I can tell Chiron and other people where I am."

"Already done."

"Okay, than just until…" I looked at my watch, it was already almost eight.

"Um give me until nine thirty. I'll be at the palace a nine thirty."

My dad looked grudgingly at me.

"I need to tell Annabeth, dad."

He nodded, "Be at the palace at nine thirty."

I turned around and was walking through the sand when, "And Percy, I'm sorry to have dragged you into this. I wouldn't have had you involved, but…"

"I know dad."

He smiled, "It's good to have you back son," and with that, he disappeared in a flash of green mist.

Originally, I would have asked around to find Annabeth, but after my training, and some help from Chaos, I was able to sense presences that were far away when I wanted to. Shocked, I realized she was in the woods. Curiously I followed her trace until I reached a clearing with a tree in the middle.

Annabeth was sitting down with her back against the trunk, looking at a laptop. I walked up behind her, but she didn't hear me.

"Hey Annabeth, what are you looking at?" I asked.

At the sound of my voice, she jumped.

"Holy Zeus, Percy, you scared the shit out of me!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry; I guess you were so focused on your thing that you didn't hear me, usually you do. So, whatcha' looking at?"

She looked really guilty then, like she had killed my pet cat or something.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I had to find out what happened. I want to make you feel better, so I looked at your infirmary log, so that I could see what happened while you went missing." _Oh shit._

"I guess I should have told you sooner. To be truthful, it wasn't that I didn't want you to know, but I was ashamed of myself."

"Why?"

"Of how I could get myself in that kind of situation," I laughed. Annabeth stared at me with huge gray eyes. I reached out and helped her stand. I held her in a hug to help calm her down. I knew that I only had a couple minutes, so I whispered the words that I knew she would kill me for saying.

"Annabeth," He whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry. I have to go again."

Her shaking stopped and she pulled away to look at me directly in the eyes.

"What?"

"My father, he wants me to help out. There's a battle against Oceanus. Tyson went down, and so did the other generals."

"When are you leaving?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

I looked at my watch and grimaced, "In half an hour."

She nodded, and we walked together to the beach. I could just summon anything that I needed, so packing was useless.

We walked together to the surf and I kissed her goodbye, with my hand resting on her cheek. When I pulled away, she held on to my hand, and our fingers were touching until we were too far away.

I continued to walk through the surf steadily. _One step. Two steps. Three steps._

When I was about knee deep in the cold water, Annabeth's voice broke the constant sound of the waves beating the sand.

"Percy, wait."

When I looked over my shoulder, she was already running towards me. When she got close enough she leapt into the air and I felt her perfect legs wrap themselves around me. I pulled her in closer as she began to kiss me. She started with a teasing kiss on the cheek, and then slowly moved to my lips.

When she finally joined her lips with mine, everything suddenly got more urgent. It was like we had to make up for all the time we would soon be spending away from each other in just those few fleeting minutes that we had left.

As the kiss began to fade, we both looked into each other's eyes and I pressed my forehead against hers, not wanting this moment to ever end. I felt a tear slide down her cheek and onto mine.

Slowly, Annabeth lowered her legs, sliding them down my own, until her toes touched the water. As she lowered herself down, she whispered in my ear while playing with my hair, "Just, please come back safe and alive."

"I promise," I vowed, little did I know how intense the fighting would be.


	10. Underwater Battles

"Mother fucker!" I muttered angrily as I dodged one of the many Greek fire balls that were currently being shot towards my head.

Okay, let me recap.

I had just arrived at my father's palace, and was whisked away into the command room. Ten minutes, after a quick briefing, I was pulled into the soldiers' barracks. From there, after we gathered the troops, we went directly to the rampart, where fighting was chaos, and practically dove into the battle. (no pun intended)

Currently, I was facing an underwater Hydra like thing, with Zeus knows how many heads, and with the body of a sea turtle with stubby feet. All the while, I was ducking the Greek fire balls that were being aimed directly at my head, and I'm not exaggerating. Oceanus was targeting the generals. (a.k.a me)

Underwater fighting was a lot like surface fighting. At least, that is, if you were a child of the sea, or had a blessing of the sea. This was good, seeing as how I lacked experience fighting in this field, pathetically enough.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a flash of green, so I flipped over the Hydro Hydra, and with five super-fast swipes of riptide, cut off all of it's heads. After, I tucked and rolled away just in time as the Greek fire ball that was meant for me, crashed into the monsters neck stubs, preventing them from growing back.

"General! We nead you on the North side!" a merman shouted as I plunged my sword into the body of the hydra, ensuring that it turned into dust. I nodded, and manipulated the currents to take me there to help.

I stopped and my feet landed on the ground.

All hell was breaking loose.

Because Oceanus was there.

"Ooo, why hello, Perseus Jackson. I've heard a lot about your endevors with Chaos. Hmm, he does have a fantastic army, or atleast so I've heard. You are their commander are you not?" He taunted.

"Yeah, I am."

"That must mean that you are pretty good, let's see what you can do. Kronos has fetched a high price for your head, after all."

"Come at me, bitch." (A.N- I know, I know OOC)

Oceanus charged me singing his sword madly. I paried his strikes, and played the defensive for awile, then snapped my fingers.

Oceanus's eyes widened when he realized what I had done.

"You fool! Why would you remove all of the water?" He panted as he attempted another strike on me, "You are digging your own grave, you get your power from the same place as I!"

"Actually, yes and no. I get my power from the ocean, yes, but I also now get my power from matter too. However, I do not believe in unfair play so," I snapped my fingers again and the water returned, but now I was playing offence.

Oceanus's eyes widened as my strikes became quicker and quicker. I smirked as his eyes struggled to keep up with the flashes of the swipes.

I used the flat of my blade to knock the feet from under him, and walked closer to him, as he lay there on the floor.

"Well," I said, as knelt down and placed my blade against his thought, "I think that this finishes our little game here. I wouldn't do that again, Okay?"

He nodded his understanding, his chin rubbing dangerously against Riptide.

"hmm," I chuckled, "Well, I since I got you down here, and seeing as how I don't really trust you, I have to make disappear for a wile, huh?" My face was really close to his, and I was whispering my words to him in a menacing voice.

I sighed, "I really dislike all of this nitty- gritty war stuff, don't you?" I asked him; "Well, seeing as how you killed all of these people, you wouldn't, huh?" and I stabbed him in the heart.

He howled out loud, his screech was loud enough to be heard across the wreckage that was what remained of the northern side of the palace. All of the monsters and soldiers stopped fighting at the sound. When the monsters realized what had happened, they all swam away as fast as they could, for not being bound to the titian, leaving trails of bubbles in their wake.

I sighed as I pulled my sword out of the sand behind where Oceanus had been 'incapacitated' at. I hated the killing part, but it wasn't like I 'killed' him. He would be back.

I recapped Riptide and headed back to the palace. I needed to check on Tyson, than I would be going home.

I found Poseidon glaring at the mosaic tiles that illustrated the underwater city's grounds. When he heard me enter, he smiled.

"Well done m' boy!"

"All in a day's work, dad," I said smiling.

"I guess so, and just in time to! If it had taken any longer you would have been sent back to camp. Thanks again m' boy."

"I'm just going to say goodbye to Tyson, then I'll have to be off," I grinned at my dad, and shook his hand.

"Good bye, my son, and good luck."

"Thanks dad," I said, nodding, and exited the command room, and walked down the hall to the infirmary.

Now, let me just say, originally, during times of war, the infirmary is about the size of a population 500 Middle school building. Now, it had been increased in size and now was the size of a large high school. They had a front desk though; which was a relief, so it was kind of set up like a hospital, only less roomy.

The receptionist, who was a nyriad, with long green hair looked up at me as I walked in, and smiled.

"May I help you sir?"

"Uh yeah, I'd like to see General Tyson."

"Name Please?"

"Percy Jackson."

She blushed, "Oh, I am so sorry! Er, he should be in Rehabilitation. That's down the hall seventeen eisels down to the right and four doors down; he should be in room 3,684."

"Thank you," I said, and bowed my head in gratitude.

Her face got even brighter red, and puzzling over that, I walked down the hall.

After walking down the halls to the massive infirmary, I finally reached Tyson's room. I knocked on the door and was welcomed by Tyson's voice, "Come in."

"Hey, Tyson. How are you feeling big guy?"

"Better but still not good. I will be able to return and fight, and help you and Daddy."

"Oh no, Tyse, you don't have to do that."

"Why, big brother?"

"Well the war is over."

"Really?" relief spread over Tyson's face and a grin was added to the picture.

"Yeah, it's all over."

"Does that mean that you are leaving?" Tyson asked sadly, his smile fading.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Tell Annabeth I say 'hello!'" He said beaming.

"Of course big guy. She misses you."

"Okay, but brother, she must be worried, you must return now!"

"I know big guy, but I couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye."

Tyson's big eye welled up in tears as he looked at me, "I will miss you brother!" He wailed as he, still laying down in his hospital bed, grabbed me in bone crushing, bear hug.

"I'll miss you too," I said, and waved sadly good bye.

I walked past the guards on ether end of the front gates to the city. When I walked past, I thanked them and they bowed. I took a deep breath and sped quickly on through the water.

_OOOF!_

You know when you are running really fast then something hits your midsection and you go tumbling out of control? Like in a cartoon? Well because I was going so fast it was kinda a lot of force. I don't know how they managed to hit me to be honest, because it came from_ bellow, _hitting me in the middle.

_They must have good aim_, I thought reprovingly.

Anyway, I spun around the long thing that collided with me, and I fung off it, and was shot through the water.

I heard a demonic cackle through the water, and felt an extreme burning on my arm. When I looked down, I couldn't see because my vision was clocked by bloody water.

"What the-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" a voice boomed trough the water.

_Oh shit. _

"I have been waiting for you; I am Gyes, The son of Gaia."

_Hmmm… Gyes? Gyes… Oh! _I thought trying to place the name.

"Wait, I thought all of the hundred- handed ones, faded?" I couldn't see him, I could only hear his voice, but I recognized the name from one of Annabeth's ancient Greek mythology classes.

"Gaia only wanted you to believe that, some of us, yes, have faded but not all of us. Briareus is the only one of your side, foolish mortal," he cackled and laughed.

"Now," he said, returning to what I assume was his actual reason for jumping me, "Do you feel the burning of your arm, son of Poseidon? That is a seal, it will be permanently tattooed on your flesh, and when Gaia sees fit, she will activate it," He then walked out of the murk to face me.

The similarities between him and Briareus were evident, but I could still tell them apart, Gyes was a reddish color and his eyes were _evil. _Briareus' eyes weren't like that, they were kind, especially after he met Tyson.

"So, what now?"

"Hmmm, well that's the question we all want answered, Isn't it?"

"I take it you aren't going to just let me leave? Huh?"

"You are correct!" And he lunged at me wielding a sword, or club, or ax, or anything else for that matter, in each of his one hundred hands.

I blocked, and cut, each of my swiped, cutting off one of his hands with each cut.

But he was bound to get me at some point.

_Thunk!_

And my luck was bound to let that sword be a magic one.

The sword collided with my side, making a huge cut, digging deeply into my flesh. I brushed it off though, because I was underwater, so it would heal quickly.

I continued my slashed ignoring the never fading pain in my side.

When it was all over, he lay in the sand, only a bloody torso and head. He coughed, "Heh, your side won't heal, Jackson. I used a filbionae sword. Your water powers and matter powers are useless to speed up your recovery. Good luck getting home safe," and he turned into dust, being washed away in the current.

_Well, I'm screwed._

This is me Seaweedbrainsam. I changed my profile name to CrownClownSam (I've been getting into D. Gray Man stuff so I changed my name to relate to that), so just so you all know and stuff. If any of you have any ideas, I fully open, and I will give you credit. I just am running out of ideas for this story, and I am worrying that it is going too fast.

Please review!

If you review, you will get a free smile :D


	11. A Sandwich and a Chitchat

**Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap oh crap oh crap. I forgot the disclaimer **_**again!**_** Well, for both this chapter and chapter ten…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN**_** PJO**_** OR **_**HOO**_**!**

_Shit! _

I was losing blood fast. I took off my shirt, ripped it so it was longer, and tied over the gash in my side. I then use some of my pants to cover my right bicep, where my new _tattoo_ was located.

I even tried to manipulate the water and blood, to keep the stuff in me, but I was getting weak, so it kept getting increasingly difficult. My speed was also waning, how could I make such a mistake?

_Because you're a seaweedbrain…_

I stopped suddenly. I thought that I had just heard Annabeth.

I shook out my head, to clear it, tried to press on, just a little bit further, and I would be there…

"Father, please help me," I whispered, as my vision started to get foggy. The last thing I remember was being pushed, quickly, but gently, by a water current, taking me in the direction of Long Island Sound.

"Thank you."

I opened up my eyed but almost eminently closed them to the bright sun light that was shining on my face.

The waves were gently ebbing and flowing against my side, and the crashing sound that they emanated was calming.

"_Hey look!"_

"_Someone call an Apollo kid!"_

"_Is that Jackson?"_

Voices crashed into my conscience, and my eyes snapped open, ignoring the sun's hateful rays.

"Well standing here isn't going to help him!" a voice shouted, which sounded suspiciously like Clarisse, they must have been on beach guard duty, "Travis, go tell Chiron and Annabeth, and tell them to prep the infirmary, that looks like a lot of blood."

"Got it," He said, followed by foot falls.

"Connor, go get an Apollo guy, tell him to meet us half way."

"Sure," Again followed by footsteps.

"And Thalia, help me carry Jackson off the beach."

_Oh cool, Thalia's here, I haven't seen her in a while._ I thought happily.

"But Clarisse, shouldn't we keep him here?" Thalia asked, as she and Clarisse got closer, "Won't the water help him?"

"Well it's done nothing for him now, so I think it's safe to assume magic is involved," Clarisse said logically, "Now you got hands, I got feet. One… Two… Three!"

I clenched my teeth as I was lifted up, "Hey Thalia, long time, no see?"

"Shut up, kelp head, and don't even think of dying one me."

"Trust me I don't intend to,_ cack!-"_ I said as I turned my head, and coughed up blood.

"Oh fuck, this wound is deep!" Clarisse said, shocked.

"No shit! Common Perce!" Thalia shouted.

"Thalia," I said, "Chiron… needs to know…. Gaia…. Hundred- handed ones…" And then for the second time, darkness rolled into my vision.

I woke up in a soft bed, with clean sheets, and fresh bandages. With my right hand, I rubbed my eyes and forehead, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Percy, thank the gods!" and there she was, Annabeth was sitting in the chair next to my bed. I chuckled and smiled, running my hand through her tangled hair. She pulled me into a kiss and gently hugged me, careful of the bandages.

"Have the soldiers arrives? Did everything go as planned?"

"No, actually," Annabeth said wringing her hand.

My eyes widened, "What do you mean? Are they okay?"

"Oh yeah they're fine no injuries or casualties. They just got wind of a monster army heading towards camp, they fought them off easily. They should be arriving…" Annabeth checked her watch, "Well, its eight now, so they should get her in about two hours."

I nodded my thanks.

"Now. Tell. Me. What. Happened." Annabeth said slowly.

Suddenly my arm started to itch, right were my seal was_. Hmmm… I wonder what it looks like?_

"Percy! Don't pick at your bandage!"

"I just want to see it!" I said defensively, as I pealed back the protective cloth.

It was two black bands, the lower one about four inches thick and the one above that less than a centimeter thick that went around my bicep. You know as far as 'possibly dangerous and extremely destructive' seals go, I kinda liked it.

I noticed Annabeth's eyes bulging at the sight of the tattoo, "You like my new ink?" I asked innocently.

"Percy, your mom is going to freak when she sees this."

"What? I already have my 'roman legionnaire' tattoo," I said showing it for good messure.

"Yeah, but this one was done willingly."

"No, it's not like a visited and underwater tattoo parlor and got an _'I heart mom.' _It has a purpose." _Shit, I shouldn't have let that slip._

"Than what does it do, or mean?"

"I don't really know to be honest."

"Don't lie to me," Annabeth said very seriously.

"No, that's the truth, I really don't know. Probably something bad and life threating, but hey, wouldn't be the first time right?" I said grinning.

"Percy, you idiot!" she shouted, smacking me in the back of the head, right as Chiron walked in.

"Ah hello Percy, good to see that you are alive and well. I head 'you idiot!' and figured that you were awake-"

"Hey!"

Chiron chuckled and wheeled closer to me, "Bet tell me boy, how are you feeling, you really took quite a spill- and left us with some questions…" he said eyeing my arm.

I sighed, "Umm can I have some food first?" I asked hopefully, and Chiron smiled.

"Of course, in the kitchen, Annabeth would you mind-"

"No I got this," I said smiling and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Percy- you can't possibly in you condition-"

"No seriously its fine," I said and stood up stretching, I was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and well, bandages, no shirt.

"Umm, have you guys seen my shirt anywhere?" I asked searching around, when I notice Annabeth's and Chiron's expressions. Oh, if only I had a camera…

"Umm, Chiron? Annabeth? Have either of you seen my shirt?"

"Oh," Annabeth said, breaking out of her stupor, "Yeah, sorry its right here," she said and tossed it over to me.

"Thanks," I said and pulled it on over my head walking out the door. _(__**A.N**__ I will admit I kinda wanted to have him hit the door frame because he was busy putting on his shirt, but I'll give him a break.)_

**Short Annabeth's POV**

I watched Percy exit the room, feeling slightly awed.

"I wonder what exactly happened to him during his time of absence…" Chiron mused.

"He went to Hades and back," I said, still staring at the door. I looked at Chiron, who was looking at me as if I just declared my undying love for Hera.

"Oh no, not literally!" I should have realized that, I mean Percy has already done that three times already; it gets kind of confusing, "I mean he just… er… got used to pain is all."

Chiron nodded his understanding, "hmm, he has changed."

"He'll still always be our Seaweedbrain, though."

Chiron smiled, and nodded, he always was very fond of Percy.

"He's definitely has grown up."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I nearly choked when Oliver called him a man."

"Oliver thinks very highly of him, it should be interesting to see what the soldiers think of Per-"

Chiron was cut off as Percy walked in with a sandwich.

**Percy's POV**

I walked into the Big House's kitchen ad quickly mad a sandwich, (The dining hall would be closed now) and walked back with my plate to the bedroom that I was staying in.

When I walked in, Chiron and Annabeth both had guilty expressions, which mad me question what exactly they were talking about.

"Okay," I said sitting down on the bed, and I explained about how after the war, I was jumped by Gyes, and how he gave me the tattoo, how we fought, and how my father helped me get back to camp Halfblood.

I took a bite out of my sandwich, and swallowed staring off into space. "But Chiron this is serious, the hundred handed ones, all but Briareus, are on Gaia's side," another bite, chew swallow, "They are a great asset."

"Are you going to tell your soldiers? It might create uneasiness."

I looked sharply at Chiron at that, tearing my gaze away from the door that I had been staring at.

"If they find out that their commander knew that a breed of extremely dangerous monsters, that were thought to have been gone, have actually resurfaced, and are currently joining forces with Gaia, It will only spread more uneasiness and mistrust. Ignorance like that would only result in unpreparedness on the battle field. My men need to trust me."

"You are a good leader my boy," he said smiling.

"Thank you for saying that Chiron, but I am only average," I said as continued eating the rest of my sandwich.

"No, you are by far the best leader I have ever known."

I looked at Chiron and saw truth in his eyes, "Thank you, Chiron."

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Come in," Chiron answered, and I watched as the door emitted Oliver, and lifted my sandwich in greeting.

"Hey Perce, sorry to interrupt, but I just got off the phone with Sydney, she says that they are going to reach the boarder in five minutes."

"Oh okay," I said and stood up, "They know to stop at the Thalia's Pine, right?"

"Yup."

"Cool," I stood up, popped the last piece of my sandwich in my mouth and followed Oliver out of the room, Chiron and Annabeth close behind.

**Thank you all! I'm happy to introduce Thalia, I like her a lot, that is, when she's not poppin' a squat on Percy ;)**

**Hmmm… I think Nico will come in in the next Chapter… **

**Thanks!**

**Please Review!**

**C.C.S**


	12. The Name Game

Our small crowd had conjugated at the top of Halfblood Hill. In comparison, the group at the base by Thalia's pine was immensely larger.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes, child?"

"I think that we should have a meeting with the cabin leaders and my generals, so that the two groups will be more acquainted."

"Yes, I think that that is a good idea, after all, your biggest issue will be getting the two groups friendly."

I nodded my agreement when a girl with brown hair stepped forward from the big group, but didn't pass the border into the camp. I stepped forward to meet her.

"What's up Sydney? I heard you guys got into some trouble, is everyone okay?" I asked concerned.

"I could say the same to you," she said glaring at my bandage.

"Touché," I said grinning, "Okay," I called, a bit louder, "Soldiers of the Forgotten Heroes, welcome to Camp Halfblood! You may all go to the cabin created for us, it is slightly north of the camp's cabins, then you can explore. After you place your stuff, I am going to need Sydney, Dameon, and Jami at the Big House."

"Yes, Sir!" The crowd chanted back. I usually wasn't big on formalities, but Chaos was. The group of soldiers then dispersed out, heading up the hill towards the cabin.

Chiron was smiling at me, "Percy," he said, "How will the soldiers know where everything is?"

I grinned, "They've been briefed."

I stared over the strawberry field, thinking. This war would definitely be something big for us to chew. The other wars were single most powerful anti-gods groups fighting against the gods, but this was all of the anti-gods groups wrapped together in a big army of fun.

Sighing I turned around and started walking up the hill myself.

"What about me? Do you want me at the big house, or am I not good enough for you?"

"Come on out Nico, I figured that you would have said something sooner, being silent for the past," I checked my watch, "seven minutes."

Nico chuckled and with a snap of his fingers came into view. After the war, as a reward from his father, Hades gave Nico more abilities relating to his realm. This included bending light, or more accurately, shadows around himself to make him appear invisible.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"What have I been up to? Percy you really are an idiot!"

"Nice to see you too."

Nico rolled his eyes then smiled, and tackled me in a hug. Being all decked out in death stuff like he was, it was kind of hard to really think that Nico was still a kid, well an older kid, but still a kid. I could adopt him if I really wanted to, but think that If I offered that, Nico would just kick me where the sun don't shine.

"Come on," I said smiling, motioning Nico forward towards the big house.

When we got to the front of the big house, the generals were waiting on the porch unsure of whether or not they should enter. Smiling I held the door open for them, and after they were all in, lead them to the rec. room where the cabin leaders were already waiting.

"Okay, guys," I said, "I know that it is stupid, but I think that we should all play the 'name game'. Don't worry I won't make you memorize and repeat every ones name, but I think we should say it anyway so we all feel a little more comfortable around each other," I smiled.

"Okay, so when it is your turn, you say your name, something that you like that starts with the same letter, your parents name and something that they like that also starts with that letter," I smiled I'll go first. Hello, I'm Percy, and I like Pepsi," my smile grew as I thought of Tyson, "and I am the son of Poseidon, who likes Peanut butter."

I looked around the room, and wasn't surprised to see Thalia laughing her head off in the corner, "Thalia, you can go next."

She stopped laughing, and glared at me, "Hi my name is Thalia, and I like Tea," I raised my eyebrow at her, "Shut up Kelp head! I am the daughter of Zeus, who likes zebras." Everybody started laughing at that.

Oliver stood up and started jumping up and down, "Me next, Oh pick me Percy!"

"Um, okay. You can go Oliver."

"Hello," Oliver grinned making one wave with his hand, and tilting his body so his blond hair flapped, "I'm Oliver, and I like Oatmeal. My dad is Apollo, and he likes Alfalfa," He finished spreading his arms out wide. Nico, who was sitting next to Oliver, stood up to start so we were now going in a circle.

"Hi I am Nico, I like noodles, and my father is Hades who likes happy things," he said sarcastically. People where now giggling.

**Bellow the game continues but at the next line break the game ends. Read or don't read. It doesn't include everyone, but it does have the CFH kids. **

Annabeth was next, and she stood up as Nico sat down, "Hello, I am Annabeth, and I like apples-"

"Come on be a bit more creative than that!" Thalia shouted.

"Fine!" Annabeth retorted, "I am Annabeth and I like _Apple Pie._ My mother is Athena, who likes Astronauts."

"Good, good," I said preventing the argument that was doomed to show up, as Thalia and Annabeth, who usually got along well started glaring at each other.

Next was Sydney, "I am Sydney, and I like sandwiches, and my father is Hermes, who likes hammocks," She said and sat back down.

"Hello, I am Damion," Damion said cheerfully, "And I like dogs, and my mother is Athena," he nodded at Annabeth, "who likes Aardvarks."

Jessi stood up after Dameon sat down, "I am Jessi, and I like Jell-O, and my mother is Hecate, who like hallucinations," She said bringing out the vowels in hallucinations, like a ghost. People lighty clapped saying 'good one.'

Next was Katie, "Hi my name is Katie, and I like Kittens, and my mother is Demeter who likes daisies."

Connor and Travis stood up together.

"I am Connor."

"And I am Travis."

"I like cookies."

"And I like trampolines."

"Our father is Hermes," They said together, "who likes hats and Hawaii."

People nodded impresses at their synchronization, and coherent thoughts, and the game continued.

**The game is over now**

After everyone had gone, people were sitting more comfortably in there foldable chairs, and the thick atmosphere that was in the room previously was depleted.

I stood up, and decided to get the ball rolling, "Okay, so did everybody go?" When they all nodded I continued, "Sorry to have to do this to you all, but now we have to do shitty stuff," the campers moaned and groaned a bit, but then calmed down, "Okay, well, first of all, what we do know of the 'enemy' forces is extremely small, and what we do know seems to only be increasingly unpleasant."

I ran my hand through my hair and continued, "What we have gathered is that the army is most likely being led by Gaia and Kronos, but even that is unsure. What we do know is that the army that they have created is going to consist of all, or most, of the 'anti gods.' This means that most of the Titians, Giants and some of the Preimmortals too. Also," I said chuckling at how much more this seemed to suck by actually saying it, not just thinking it, "The body of the army isn't just going to be monsters but also hundred handed ones."

It was silent in the rec room, everyone was staring, their eyes wide in horror, "I suggest that we contact the Romans and request their support. With all of the immortal fighters they have, we should probably host a meeting with the gods, and ask them not just for their participation, but also the minor gods help too. They already know about the situation. Anyone who wants to fight should be allowed to fight, well that is within reason. I won't sugar coat it, this is going to be one hell of a war."

I let it be silent for a moment letting them all digest the information. "How long do you think we have until the fighting starts?" Nico spoke up.

"I'd say we still have some time. Right now it would seem like people are just starting to take sides, so I think that we should gather up our own plan but quietly and quickly, to ensure that we are ready. I suggest that everyone train and prep."

Nico nodded and bit his lower lip.

"Let's do it," Thalia said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, It's only _another_ war," Clarisse agreed.

I smiled as the group exchanged supportive words, "Alright, meeting adjourned."

I had waited for everyone to leave the rec. room. It was almost time for dinner, and I was sitting on the front steps to the big house thinking, when I heard the tell tail sound of hooves clicking against the wood.

"Hi, Chiron."

"You did a good job with those kids today Percy," Chiron said kindly, "but what has your mind captivated? Something appears to be troubling you."

_Chiron really is Perceptive_.

I thought about how I was going to word what I was going to say next, "Well, It all seems to be a little too obvious. I don't know if they are just cocky, or whatever, but they are really parading about what their plans are," I took in a deep breath, "I mean, if I had a bunch of hundred handed ones ready for a war, I wouldn't send one of the most well-known ones out to tattoo the commander of the enemy's army. It's too flashy, and that wasn't the only time. I think that there has to be another side of this war."

Chiron nodded, "You have become wiser, Percy."

"Thank you, Chiron." I said smiling up at him, and stood up.

"Where are you off to now Percy? You know dinner is about to start."

"I just want to contact Jason, Zeus, and Chaos first," I said and was about ready to leave when Chiron started to talk.

"Don't over work yourself, Percy," He said concerned.

I smiled, "Thank you, Chiron."

"For what, child?"

"For all of the support you give me," I said smiling, "It really means a lot. Good night Chiron," and from there I headed out to my cabin.


	13. Messages

**Thank you so much everybody! Thank you Melanie for editing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO of HOO.**

I went to my cabin, since I could use the saltwater spring to contact everybody. I figured that I should contact Chaos first, him being my superior and all. I pulled out a drachma and tossed it into the mist.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, except my offering. Please show me Chaos, Camp of the Forgotten Heroes," I watched as the mist shimmered to show Chaos sitting on his thrown, staring intently at something.

"Hello Percy," he said slightly surprised to see me, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am sorry for contacting you unexpectedly. Before we made any more decisions, I thought that I should contact you."

"Like what?"

"Well, we do know that the army is going to be huge, so we're going to call Camp Jupiter, and we are going to try to get the gods to fight as well."

Chaos nodded his head a couple times, "Hmmm, yes I agree with you on that. However, when you contact Zeus, be prepared." This reminded me of when my father sent me the message 'be prepared' before Thalia came back. This made me feel uneasy, because this was Chaos, not my father, so their definitions of what _required_ more preparedness was quite different.

It was then that I saw what he was looking at when I first started the message, "Master who is this?" The shadow at the base of Chaos' thrown said, and shifted so now it's features where in the light. It was a girl a little older than me, but not by much. She had dark hair and blue eyes.

"This is my Commander Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy. Percy, this Cassandra,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said and she glared back. Ummm… that was slightly uncalled for.

"I will be sending Cassandra over; she should be there in five days' time. Please read through these forms; they will tell you everything," he said, lifting a massive pile of forms up so that I could see them.

"Master, you can't show random people stuff like that!"

"Percy is extremely trustworthy Cassandra, and he has to read it,"

"I'll only read the forms with the basic data, if that makes you feel more comfortable," I offered, "Like your parents, and favorite weapon."

"No, Percy. You will read everything. That is a direct order," I looked over at Cassandra doubtfully, not wanting to invade her privacy.

She glared at the ground, "I understand. Read it,"

Still feeling awkward, I nodded.

"You have been dismissed Percy," Chaos said and ran his hand through the mist. A second after the imaged of Chaos and Cassandra disappeared, there was a knock on my cabin door. I walked over and opened it.

"Special delivery from Lord Chaos himself, to Commander Perseus Jackson," a man in a mail man uniform said.

"Thanks, Hermes," I said and took the package.

"Please sign here and here," He said, holding out a clip board, and George and Martha in pencil grip-form.

"Hi George, hi Martha," I said as I held on to them and signed the paper.

"Did you bring me a rat?" George hissed.

"Ummm.."

"Don't be so rude George!" Martha hissed back.

"No, it's okay," and I snapped my fingers and held out two dead rats to them.

"Wow, being Chaos' commander really has some perks? Huh, Percy?" George asked.

I smiled than looked at Hermes.

"Sorry but I better be going, and I sense that you have some work to get done as well," Hermes stated.

"Yeah, thanks. See ya lord Hermes," I said, and tossed him a drachma tip.

"Later, Kid," he said and disappeared in a flash of light.

I walked back into the cabin and put down the heavy parcel that carried all of Cassandra's paper work onto a desk. Then I crouched back in front of the fountain. One down, two to go.

After talking with Jason, he agreed that they would send seventy-five percent of the working Legion, including himself, but not Rena. They needed to keep some of the army there to protect the city and the families. They would be arriving in three days on Leo's Argo.

Now it was time for me to contact Zeus and find out what exactly I had to be so prepared about, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering. Please show me Zeus, Mt. Olympus."

I watched as the image of Zeus brooding on his throne materialized, "Hi, Lord Zeus!" I said cheerfully and waved to him. To my surprise, he jumped.

"Oh Percy, it's you. Well, that's convenient. So, what can I do for you?"

"We have gathered information about Kronos and Gaia's army. We know that it will consist of Preimortals, Titans, giants, monsters and Hundred-handed ones. We would like to request yours, and the other gods, both major and minor, to assist us in the battle because there will be so many immortal enemies."

He looked at me sharply, "That is a large army… I'll cut you a deal, how about that?"

_This is odd_, I thought, _Usually Zeus just says what he wants and demands that he gets it…_

"Yeah, sure. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to go on a quest for me."

I raised my eyebrows in shock, why would Zeus want me to go on his mission, when he had the twelve Olympians at his disposal?

"What kind of quest?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed, "There is an island, in the Sea of Monsters, called the Island of Ether. There is an army there, but there is also a barrier. It will only allow one outsider into the grounds at a time. It will only allow a new person in if the previous one leaves, or dies."

"Okay, but why do you want me to go there?"

"There is an item in the center, that you and the army needs above all else, to counter the weapon that Kronos and Gaia have created."

"Wow, wait back up. They have a weapon?"

"I can't tell you anymore. Also, know that this mission is top secret. I have consulted with Chaos, and he told me to tell you to tell anyone who asks that you are on a mission from him. The coordinates to the island are on a sticky note attached to Cassandra's file, Okay?"

I understood the order that I had been given, "Yes, Lord Zeus."

"You will leave in a weeks' time, so you will have time to help prep your soldier's before you leave."

"Alright."

Zeus looked at me, than nodded, running his hand through the mist.

Sighing, I stood up, cracking my back and sat down at the desk opening the package from Chaos. Sure enough there was the sticky note; it read **30, 35, 75, 11 **in thick, black marker. I unstuck it, and memorized it. Then held it in my hand and summoned some fire, burning it.

I checked my watch. It was already eleven. Sighing, I picked up the first piece of paper and started reading the fine print.

**Annabeth's POV**

After the meeting, I walked to my cabin as I thought about Percy. He might have changed a bit, but not by much, he was still as goofy as ever. I mean, seriously, he just made a war meeting into a game of 'the name game.'

When I got into my cabin I changed my clothes and then walked out. Thalia was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

She smiled, and walked next to me, "It must be nice, seeing Percy again,"

I smiled, "It is, though sometimes I wonder how long it's going to last,"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing, and I realized how that must sound. I hurriedly started to explain.

"Every time things settle down, and it seems like we will have so peace, something pops up."

She nodded her understanding.

"I mean, first he gets kidnapped. Then, he gets kidnapped _again_. Next, he goes on a mission. You know?"

"Being a demigod sucks, but you got to understand Annabeth," she said, stopping and putting her hand on my shoulder, "Percy's life sucks the most. If he could have his way, none of this would happen. He loves you more than anything, and the thought of you not being with him, breaks him entirely,"

I stared at her in shock, "How do you know all of that stuff about Percy?"

"Percy and I are tight," she said simply, "We outgrew our original bickering, and now we're best friends."

"So, you're telling me, he told you all of this?" I said slowly.

"Not directly," she stretched, "but I just know," she looked at me and smiled, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious, "Come on Annabeth, we're talking about Percy."

I smiled and nodded, "You're right,"

"I know I'm right. Now let's get some food, I'm hungry,"

I laughed and Thalia grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the pavilion.

When we got to dinner Percy wasn't there. Thinking that he was just running late after the meeting, I ate my food. After dinner was over, Chiron stood up and announced that we would be having a Camp Halfblood versus The Camp of the Forgotten Heroes game of capture the flag game it six days.

After he finished, I approached Chiron.

"Hey, Chiron?" I asked, "Have you seen Percy?"

"Yes," he answered, "He went to his cabin, he said he had to send some iris messages, but I wouldn't disturb him, he was so busy that he had to skip out on dinner. After the campfire, you can bring him something from the big house."

I nodded and followed the stream of campers to the Camp fire, but I wasn't really joining in.

After the campfire was over, I stayed by and watched the embers of the fire die out.

I thought about everything that Thalia and I had talked about. Thalia was really smart, and she gives good advice.

I looked at my watch. It was already midnight! Where did the time go? I stood up and rushed to the big house, made Percy a sandwich, then jogged out to the cabins. When I reached the Poseidon cabin, I realized that Percy might not even be here, he would probably be at the CFH cabin, but the Poseidon Cabin did have a newly repaired fountain, perfect for iris messages.

Either way, I should try. I knocked three times and when there was no answer, I decided to check inside, just to be sure.

I opened the door and looked around. I saw Percy passed out sleeping at a desk surrounded by papers. I giggled, and put the sandwich down on a bedside table. I walked up to him and shook his shoulder. At my touch, Percy eyes flashed opened and the next thing I knew I was pushed to the ground with Riptide at my throat.

**I feel so mean leaving you guys like this! I am so sorry! But the next chapter will be up very soon. Thank you so much, please review!**


	14. Awkwardness again

**Yeah Chapter 14! Thanks everyone, I hope that you like it! Thanks Melanie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, all rights goes to Rick Riordan.**

I was dreaming, I could tell that much because I vaguely remember creeping up on that girl Cassandra, and now I was flying over the ocean. Ahead of me there was an island, it was lush, and huge, larger by far than Polyphemus' island.

My dream-self continued on, and eventually landed on the island, about two miles inland. The island was mostly a green field, though was surrounded by thin trees on the north- west side that I had come from, and thick on the south- east side. My dream started hiking up the soft grassed hill and made it to the top.

"Foolish Child," a booming voice chuckled, one that I found familiar, and sent chills down my back, "even though you have reached immortality, you are still young… you have fallen straight into my trap, you will never reach what you seek," the voice continued to laugh and thousands of soldiers dressed in traditional Greek armor converged on me.

I fought and turned, trying not to leave my back undefended, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I woke up with a start and wiped out riptide, tackling the person who had touched me to the ground. With a start, I realized it was Annabeth. With another start, I realized My sword was at her thout.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, I'm so sorry…" I said shacking my head out of its dream-like state, and capping riptide.

It was then that I realized what an awkward position we were in, and I felt my face heat up. I quickly un-straddled her (is that even a word?) and stood up, offering my hand to her. She took it and smiled, looking at me sympathetically.

"A little jumpy, huh?"

I chuckled nervously, "I've always really been like this sinse… well," I coughed and looked away.

"You used to be such a pain to wake up," She said cradling my cheek in her delicate fingers, "We would be on a quest, and you would have a nightmare, and be screaming about demon cheerleaders," She chuckled.

I laughed, "Yeah, the good old days."

I walked over to the desk, and organized the papers, rubbing my forehead, trying to get the dream out. It was clearly the island that Zeus was talking about, because even my dream-self had nautical senses and could tell the location… But Kronos said it was a trap, but Zeus ordered me to go there… Well, the best way to see if it is a trap is to spring it, and Zeus did say that I would have to fight an army by my fucking self to get the artifact.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes, and finished stacking the papers, making them into a nice neat pile, so far I knew that her name was Cassandra Alice Evens, her weapon was a spear named _Katastofase_, and her father was… well, _Chaos_.

"So what's with all the paper?" Annabeth's voice broke my train of thought.

"What? Oh, yeah, just a new recruit, " _Not just any 'new' recruit_, "She'll be stopping by in five days from now."

Annabeth nodded, "Do you do this with all your new recruits?"

"Yeah, but I mean, we don't get many that often."

Annabeth nodded again, "Well, I'll let you get to it then," She yawned, "Man, I'm beat, I have a sandwich for you over there," she said, motioning towards a plate on the bedside table, "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't over work yourself? Okay?" She walked up to me and kissed me gently on the lips, and quietly exited the cabin.

Scratching the back of my head, I sat back down and continued reading.

"Oliver!" I shouted, knocking on the Chaos cabin at eight o'clock in the morning. The soldiers were already up, training and cleaning. When I asked Sydney where Oliver was, she something along the lines of, "Where do you fucking think? He's still on his lazy ass sleeping."

"Oliver!"

I shouted again, and was rewarded by a tousled haired lieutenant of Chaos glaring at me. However, when he saw my serious expression his sleepy eyes became alert.

"What's up Perce?" he whispered.

"I finished all of the calls, Camp Jupiter should be arriving in three days, and a new recruit from Chaos himself should be arriving in five days. I will be leaving in seven days."

His eyes widened, "What?! But you just got back!"

"I know, but it's a mission and Chaos wants me to go…"

Oliver nodded his understanding, "So, who are you taking with you?"

I grimaced, "No one."

"What?! I know you're good, Perce, but still! You'll do something stupid, or you'll get lonely! I CAN NOT HAVE MY LITTLE PERCY LONLEY!"

I laughed, "I gotta do it alone."

He nodded again, "Okay, I guess I shouldn't be worried about might happen to you on the quest, that's not your biggest worry after all."

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Then what is?"

"Well, Annabeth of course!" he said cheerfully.

My eyes widened in sudden realization.

_Oh shit._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stared at the door to the Athena cabin, my heart beating quickly in my chest. I wanted to run into a bush and hide; there was no way in _hades_ that this was going to be easily. I was probably going to lose a limb, or get cursed, or something.

I took a deep breath and nocked three slow nocks.

The door creaked open, and a little girl of about ten years, was staring at me with wide gray eyes. I remembered when the little blond girl came, her name was Nina.

"Hello, Nina," I said kindly, "Is Annabeth in there?"

"Yeah," She said cheerfully, "Annabeth! Percy is here!"

"Okay!" I heard Annabeth call, followed by her foot falls as she approached the door.

When she got there, she smiled at me and patted Nina's head. I smiled back, and she walked over to join me.

"See you later!" Nina called, and we waved goodbye before walking down to the beach.

At this point, I was practically hyperventilating with suppressed fear. I mean, when it comes down to a pissed girlfriend, give me a drachne any day. When it comes to a sad girlfriend… give me a drackon.

"Hey, Seaweedbrain? Is anything wrong? You're shaking like mad," Annabeth's voice made me jump.

"What?! No, I mean, yes! I mean no, yes!" I stumbled and Annabeth laughed.

"Common? You can tell me!"

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves, "Last night was so messed up, and it completely slipped my mind to tell you then, and things are still so crazy, only Oliver knows, and I still almost forgot…" I winced, "I am so sorry about last night by the way…"

Annabeth smiled, and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay Percy, really. I understand, okay?"

"But you're going to hate me for what I have to tell you now…"I whispered.

She pulled away and smiled at me, "Really now? Do you honestly think that I will feel that way? Seriously, I have to deal with your seaweedbrain every day, but we are also demigods, and I get that."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I have to leave again. Chaos needs me to go on a quest because I am the only one who can to it."

Annabeth looked down and nodded, "I'm not excited about it, but know Percy, I'm not going to hate you for doing your duty. After all, that's one of the things I love about you."

I smiled, "Thanks Annabeth," I said, and kissed her gently, which she returned with enthusiasm, throwing her arms around my neck, and standing on her tiptoes.

After we pulled away, she pocked me hard on my chest three times, "But you better not die? Okay? And don't forget to bring me back a souvenir."

I smiled, and hugged her.

"Now come on, let's bring Chiron up to date."

**Thanks everyone! Oh Oh Oh! I almost forgot! I added Oliver to the Name Game chapter, so if you want to read it go on ahead! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
